Una gran pérdida
by HJeanGranger
Summary: No dilató más la situación. Alzó la varita, y sin contener las lágrimas susurró: —Obliviate.


**Disclaimer : Los personajes pertenecen a J. k. Rowling, yo solo me limito a tomarlos prestados.**

 **Hola, soy principiante en esto, así que por favor no seáis muy duros. De todas formas, siento la catástrofe jajaja.**

 **Espero que os guste, y que lloréis un poco (o mucho).  
**

* * *

 **Un gran pérdida**

Había amanecido hacía exactamente media hora, así que sus padres no tardarían mucho en despertar.

Se sentó sobre la impoluta cama, hecha desde hacía varios días, los mismos que llevaba sin dormir. Levantó la mirada hacia el gran ventanal, concentrada en los colores suaves que el sol proporcionaba. Tan solo se veían un par de nubes revueltas en el cielo, con formas alegres y delicadas. Casi parecían reírse de ella. ¿Quién podría pensar que hacía solo unos días una familia muggle había desaparecido tras un misterioso ataque de unos encapuchados con lúgubres máscaras?

Suspiró derrotada, apartando los mechones revueltos de su ya, alborotado cabello, encontrando una de las heridas que aún tenía en la muñeca tras la batalla de la noche de la muerte de Dumbledore. Apartó la mirada de la alegre y molesta estampa y se limpió la lágrima solitaria que caía por su mejilla.

Unos suaves golpes en la puerta captaron su atención.

—Hermione, cariño. ¿Estás despierta? —Se escuchó la voz suave y cariñosa de la señora Granger.

—Sí, mamá. —contestó la castaña, girándose para ver como su madre comenzaba a abrir la puerta.

Hermione se limpió la cara rápidamente y esbozó una pequeña sonrisa al verla, intentando ocultar la bola de sentimientos y pensamientos que estaban arremolinándose en su garganta.

La señora Granger no se sorprendió al ver que estaba despierta tan temprano una mañana de verano. Sabía que su hija no soportaba perder el tiempo durmiendo más de lo necesario.

—El desayuno está preparado.

—Enseguida bajo.

Cerró los puños, tomando la fuerza que creía que se disiparía en cualquier momento, con cualquier excusa. Se acercó a la mesilla, tomó su varita, y tras esconderla en una de las botas que llevaba esa mañana, bajó detrás de su madre a la cocina.  
El tono de voz de la señora Granger mientras le contaba entusiasmada las nuevas reformas en la clínica dental, rompía la fuerza construida a bloques que Hermione había instaurado.

En la cocina, su padre la recibió con una enorme sonrisa, y ella necesitó apretar los puños de nuevo para corresponderle con otra y no comenzar a llorar, pero los buenos días de su madre fueron un beso y un par de risas con su padre, lo cual consiguió que la lágrima derramada que no había podido contener rodase por su mejilla.

—Hermione, ¿estás bien? —preguntó su padre, preocupado, extendiendo la mano para tomar la de su hija.

Ella se limpió la lágrima rápidamente y volvió a sonreír, asintiendo, con todo el dolor que esa misma acción le provocaba cada vez que la repetía.

—Sí, papá. Estoy bien, es solo que os echaba de menos. —contestó la castaña.

Pero su fachada no aguantó lo suficiente como para poder sostenerse todo el desayuno, así que tomando un poco de café y un par de galletas, se excusó con la idea de preparar las cosas para la visita a la Madriguera. No podía soportar la idea de despedirse de sus padres hasta… o simplemente despedirse.  
Se repetía a sí misma que tenía que ser fuerte, que tenía que hacerlo, por ellos, por su seguridad. Pero la fuerza emocional de Hermione se resquebrajaba cada vez que pasaba frente a un marco, cada vez que su madre le daba un beso cariñoso, o su padre le sonreía con esa aura tranquilizadora que sólo un padre puede poseer.

No tardó mucho en deshacerse de todo rastro suyo en la habitación, ocultándolo con hechizos, o escondiéndolo como si solo se tratase de una habitación de invitados.

Con una delicada floritura encogió las maletas y distintas pertenencias y las metió en su bolsito de cuentas y, tras un último vistazo a la que había sido su habitación durante tantos años, se despidió, sintiendo que lo más seguro es que fuese la última vez que la viese. Estaba concienciada y preparada, y cada vez más segura de ello.

Bajó las escaleras lentamente, hasta llegar al hall. Sus padres estaban en el salón, viendo las noticias del ya confirmado asesinato de la familia muggle. Miró a un lado y a otro, con la varita en una mano y los billetes con un viaje planeado, en la otra. Un par de lágrimas cayeron cuando vió una foto de su cumpleaños, ella llevaba un ridículo corte de pelo, y sus padres, uno a cada lado del otro, sonreían con cariño y devoción.

No dilató más la situación.

Alzó la varita, y sin contener las lágrimas susurró:

—Obliviate.

Pequeños hilos de luz comenzaron a salir de la varita, tomando la dirección de sus padres. Al llegar, este mismo hilo cambió de dirección. Podía sentir como, con cada nuevo hilo, una parte de ella se rompía en mil pedazos, desgarrándola por dentro, ahogando sus lágrimas en soledad, tristeza y rabia. Asió la varita con más fuerza, negándose a bajar la cabeza, con los ojos inundados de lágrimas y el dolor rebosando por cada poro. Sus mejillas se habían coloreado, pero ni siquiera un poco de color lograba opacar la oscuridad que sentía a su alrededor.

Cayó al suelo derrotada cuando el hechizó finalizó, se limpió las lágrimas rápidamente con las mangas de la chaqueta y se incorporó. Con un par de hechizos más, y aprovechando el trance que sus padres sufrían tras borrar 18 años de sus vidas, quitó todo rastro de los cuadros y álbumes. Dejó los billetes sobre la mesa y desapareció por la puerta. Sin mirar atrás y decidida en su lucha.  
Caminó por las calles de Londres, hasta que no pudo más y ahogó un grito tapándose la boca con las manos. Con el alma y el corazón deshechos en alguna parte, las lágrimas no cesaban, y necesitaba recomponerse y seguir.

Cuando esa tarde llegó a la Madriguera, una parte de Hermione se había roto; con la suficiente fuerza como para borrar la alegría que cualquier minucia podría provocarle, pero con la suficiente intensidad como para hacer que su lucha tomara fuerza. Tenía que hacerlo, esto no era solo por Harry, se trataba de todos. Muggles, nacidos de muggles, mestizos, criaturas mágicas, Sangres pura. Y especialmente por ella.  
Necesitaba acabar con ese maníaco, con todos sus ideales atroces y con su egocentrismo y ansias de poder.

Antes de entrar y saludar a toda la familia Weasley, miró al suelo y, besando el último recuerdo con ellos, se despidió.

—Os quiero.

* * *

 **Gracias por leer.**


End file.
